Bratz: The TV show
by malisha411
Summary: Malisha is in a crisis. One of her best friends' boyfriend likes her......"likes" likes her. Ambers boyfriend is threatening to dump her if she doesn't stop hanging out with freshmen.Taylor is tryin' to start a band. This is the Bratz in our mind. Luv T
1. Info

Cloe: The smart one,

Sasha: The rapper,

Summer: The girl who shows too much,

Amber: The sophmore

**A/N: They're freashmen except for Amber (of course) Summer, Amer's bf Derikke (We spelt that weird on purpose, And by we I mean me and Taylor)**

Vanessa: The sweetie a.k.a the princess / pianist

CJ: The good twin (guy)

JC: The bad twin (guy)

Oriana: The rocker

Valentina: The romantic one **(hehe like kevin jonas)**

Meghan: The dancer / the dancer **(for the band)**

CAST:

Eitan: The part-time jerk

Lexi: The bad girl / manager

Alex: The nice one / Back-up singer

Taylor: The tom-boy / Guitar player and lead singer

Malisha: Head cheerleader, presidents daughter / Bass and lead singer

_**Malisha**_

**Taylor**

**OK. So basically, this is a little idea we came up with while messing with our Bratz, and yeah, we still have them, **

_**So what if we still have them, we're cool like that.**_

**Call us freaks, but thats just the way we roll!!!**

_**You just had to type that, didn't you?**_

**Uh.... is there another answer besides "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ???? :)**

_**You know Taylor, sometimes you make me laugh :)...........**_

**Aw.....thanks**

_**This isn't one of those times**_

**oh.... :(**

_**Anyway....I'm coming up with the first chapter soon!**_


	2. More info that YOU wanna know

**If you wanna add a character to our story, click the review button, you know the button at the bottom, I love that button, don't you?**

**Anyways, just put the name of your person and fill out this form:**

**gender:**

**name:**

**personality:**

**Who are you?(like Taylor is the tomboy and all):**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**friends:**

**age/ class(like Freshman, Sophmore, etc.):**

**talents:**

**other info:**

**And send!!**

**You can make up to 4 people. All gender.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. The kiss

Malisha's POV

High school isn't all it's cracked up to be. So far I've been pushed out of the way by every sophmore and junior in just the first period except this one girl named Amber, she is so nice, _and_ she's a sophmore, and only Taylor's cousin, Chris, is in my classes.

Okay so I was heading to luch, thank goodness my friends had that with me, I don't what I'd do without them, when I got tripped by a junior (Which it hadn't been the first time I'd been tripped by him, and frankly, I think he was doing it on purpose).

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said picking up the books that had fell out of my school bag and his hands.

"You should be," his deep voice said.

"Oh, Malisha what happened" came another voice. I don't know why but, when I heard her voice it reminded me of......

"Malisha? Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said reasuringly getting up from the ground and dusting my pants off.

"You sure?" Amber asked.

"You know _her_?" the guy that tripped me asked Amber, pointing at me when he said her.

"Derikke, _her_ is Malisha. Malisha, I'd like you to meet Derikke, my boyfriend," Amber said.

My eyes went huge,"You........your.........your her" BOOM. My head slammed against the floor. Of course I was knocked out cold.

When I woke up all my friends were around me with worried looks on their faces.

Taylor's POV

I was sitting quietly, enjoying my lunch while Meghan and Alex were gabbing about shoes. I rolled my eyes. Then a girl came into the cafeteria. She was in my Math class, but she was a sophmore.

"Taylor! Malisha fell and bumped her head and isn't awake!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened.

"She's in the nurses office!" she continued.

I rushed towards the nurse's office, but not running of course, along with Meghan, the Sophmore, Alex, Lexi, Eitan, and Vanessa.

Eitan was just going because Alex was going, they're apparently the "it" couple of the freshman class. Even though todays is the first day of the rest of ours lives. I guess "love" works quickly.

Not that I would know... ok MAYBE I would, but I haven't told a soul. Except Cali, my best friend from when I lived in Arizona.

When we got there, Malisha was on a cot, and she looked like she had just fallen asleep, not fallen.

After about 20 minutes of huge words the nurse said that I didn't understand, I went over and sat next to Lisha.

The second I saw her eyes flutter open, I told everyone to come over.

"Is she up?" Eitan asked stupidly.

"No, she's flutterin' her eyes in her sleep genius!" I exclaimed. At this point, I couldn't handle stupidity.

"Can you guys shut up for a minute? I think I'm having a migrane," Malisha said.

"Even when you have a HUGE bump on your head, you still come up with words I don't understand," Eitan whined with a smile spreading across his face. Malisha smiled slightly, I rolled my eyes.

I don't know why, but, Malisha would always fall for the cheesiest lines ever made in the history of lines.

"Malisha, if you want to take some asprin, I'll get it for you. But if you feel OK, your free to go to class, or stick around here" Nurse Nina said. She was about 28, and had been studing to be a doctor for 6 years. She was new to the school, I heard from some kid in English.

"Uh... I'll take some asprin, and then go back to class" Malisha said. She sounded slightly tired.

5 minutes later, Malisha and I were headed to our first and one of the only classes we have together, History. After that, we have Home Ec. Or was it cooking? I dunno. Anyway. In Home Economics, we were making cookies. Malisha and I were stirring dough when suddenly I looked over and she had fallen, and was now being held by my cousin Chris, who had thankfully been passing by. We rushed her to the nurses' office, and then after a while, I realized I had to get back to class. And that was how I started high school. I never did get that sophmores' name.

Chris's POV

Why did I have to take Home Ec? Well, I guess it was a good thing. If I wasn't there, Malisha would've had a pretty hard fall. And when I say hard, I mean HARD.

Taylor had left a couple of minutes ago, but I had decided to stay. It's not that I like Malisha, I mean she's pretty, don't get me wrong, it's just that we're more like friends, and nothing more.

The reason I stayed was because I didn't like Home Ec.

Now I know that might sound weird. I mean, why sign up for something if you don't like it?

See, that's what you get for letting your mother choose what your extra activity is.

When Malisha finally woke up she sorta fluttered her eyelashes for a few seconds to get used to the light.

When I saw her bright blue eyes, all I could think about was how pretty she looked.

"Thanks for catching me," Malisha said with a smile.

"Anytime," I said returning the smile.

"Lets just hope that anytime isn't that much," She said with a slight giggle.

Aw.....the sound of her la--what am I thinking! This is my cousins best friend, for crying out loud! I can't like her! Let alone think of her as anything other than a friend!

"You okay?" Malisha asked with a concerned look on her face.

She's so caring. I remember one time in 3rd grade, Malisha, Taylor and I were walking to Malisha's house to do our home work when Malisha saw a bird on the side of the road who couldn't fly.

As being Malisha, she took him in and still today that bird is her pet. That bird has a bigger bed than I have a room!

And did I tell you that she bought a girl bird, after finding out that the bird she found was a male, and now they have over 20 birds.

That's Malisha for ya. Even though she's the presidents daugher, it doesn't stop her from picking up a hurt bird from the side of the road.

I need a life.

I can't just go around thinking about Malisha and her love of birds all the time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a reassuring smile.

She looked at me weird. I don't think she was to assured.

"Uh-huh," Malisha said sternly while raising her eyebrows for the real answer.

"What?" I asked like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Chris, I've known you since 1st grade-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, I know. What does that have to do with it?" I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"You didn't let me finish,"she said getting mad. Now if this was Taylor, I'd be running by now. But this is Malisha, she wouldn't hurt a fly.......well at least not on purpose.

One time when Malisha's grandparents were visiting, her grandad kept killing flies. Malisha thought flies were cool so she tried to catch them, not kill them.

So one day, she saw that grandad, that's what we called him when we were 6, could pick up the flies after he swatted at them a few times. So once she saw a fly she raced over to the fly water and hit at at it, when it came down to the ground, she put it in a jar with holes on the lid so the fly could breathe. I smiled at the memory. She even fed it.

Anyway, I wasn't that scared of Malisha.

"I'm sorry, go on," I said with a sly smile on my face. By then school was over and we were walking to her house like we did ever since 2cd grade to do homework. Except today, Taylor wasn't with us.

Malisha sort of opened her mouth to let out the steam that filled her head with anger and took a deep breath in " like I said, I've known you since first grade," she sorta looked at me as if she was waiting for me to enterupt her again. I may not be scared of her, but I know when enough is enough.

"I think I know you well enough to know some...something's....u..up," Malisha said, shivering on her last words.

"Are you cold?" I asked, I knew she was cold but, I like giving her hard times when it's appropriate.

'N...no I.....I'm f...f..fine," she said shivering.

I smiled slightly at her, "I think your cold," I put my jacket on her shoulders.

She smiled at me,"Thanks."

"I've said this to you before and I'll say it again," I said stopping to look at her, "anytime" we said together.

Suddenly, something took over me, I don't know what it was but it happened. We kissed. She actually kissed back!

When we finally pulled back, breathing heavily for air, we sorta smiled at each other and leaned in again. And again, and again. And it got to the point where she was in my arms, and my togue was at the tip of hers. I don't know how long that went on but it felt forever to me. A moment I'll never forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? I hope you did. This is my longest chapter ever. And I'm hoping to make them all long like this. This is definatly gonna be one of the ones updated more often. **

**LOVE**

**-M-**


	4. A word from your writers

**Dear Readers,**

**This is **_**Malisha**_** and ****Taylor****, being super BORED!!**

**So anyway, we have some more new cast members!! YAY!!!**

**Demi; the popular freshman**

**Andy; the nerdy freshman**

**(we'll explain looks l8r)**

**We also have:**

**Colby; Soccer Dude**

**Dylan: Baseball Dude.**

**So we'll be posting another chapter ASAP..or ASAWC or ASAWFI or...**

_**Shut up Taylor**_

**Fine. :(**

_**You have ur issuses u kno.**_

**OK yeah whatever... whats with the text talk, or let me make this clearer wats w/ de txt tawk**

_**I jst dnt feel like doin it de rght way**_

**OK. whatever.. (Whisper: she's kinda weird)**

_**I heard tat**_

**But did u undrstnd it?**

_**(sigh) Okay we're gonna go now**_

**See ya l8tr**

**signing out,**

**-M- & -T-**

**How come your initial is first?**


	5. I

Amber's POV

My boyfriend doesn't like the fact that I'm hangin' with freshmen. I don't know why, I mean, he's a junior and I'm a sophmore. I was a freshmen when we met, and he's the one who said "We should take our relationship to the next level". He's so weird sometimes. He even threatened to dump me! I don't believe him though.

Cloe's POV

I was on my way to Science, ugh, when I heard someone went to the nurse's office from head ingury. I know I'm not supposed to listen to gossip, but, can you blame me? I'm 14 for crying out loud! All I could do was worry about whoever it was that was in the nurse's office. When Mr. Shmeir, our Science teacher, called on me I wasn't listening at all. So here I am. At the principal's office.

JC's POV

All I could do was laugh out loud when I saw who just walked in the detention room, Cloe! Out of all people Cloe! The goodie two-shoes, who hasn't got any grade lower than an A++. Can't imagine what she did.

"Cloe!" I said. "Nice meeting you here!"

She glared at me. "For your information, I'm here to get an award," she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? _You _did extra work this summer?" I said testing her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Cloe said, glare still in her eyes.

"Oh, well, I just know for a fact that you were at the beach alot. In fact, I know exactly how much you were at the beach," I said, she was getting a scared look at that. "Every. Single. Day."

She quickly glared and put the smirk back on her face.

_Uh-oh, not a good sign,_ I thought.

"You always did underestimate girls, didn't you?" Cloe said, then walked into the principal's office.

"Maybe." I said before she disappeared into the dark area called the PrinciPAL's office.

Honestly, he ain't much of a pal.

Cloe's POV

"And since when have you been to class late?" my dad, the principal said.

"I'm sorry daddy, it won't happen again," I said

"It better not," he said roughly.

"But daddy?" she as he looked back up at her. "Who was it that got sent to the nurse's office because of a head injury?"

"A quite memorable student, Malisha Behar. She was injured in Home Economics. Here's a little secret-" Dad started.

"Mr. Sharn, there's a phone call for you, they said their name is PB?" Mrs. Acorn, Dad's assistant said.

I should mention that everyone in that family has their own pet squirrel.

"Like in PB &J?" I asked.

My dad glared at me, which made me frown with a shiver.

So I went back to class.

Eitan's POV

I had heard that Malisha had been sent to the nurse's... room.

I was hanging out with my girlfriend, Alex, in English, when I heard about this.

Yeah, our teacher, Mrs. Figglehorn, I don't believe that's her real name, saw somebody running in the hall.

The girl rushed her sentences, and we had to translate them 5 or 6 times before that old "lady" could hear us.

Not sure if she's really a lady, I think she's growing a beard and mustache.

I'm gonna start joking with Alex by putting a strand of hair over her mouth and tell her she's starting one.

Haha. I hope she's gets my humor.

If she doesn't, I'll ask her to forgive me and then I'll break up with her and ask Malish... wait I can't do that.

I'll ask her to go to the movies Friday, but, she has to pay.

I'm not broke, I just wanna see her waste her money so she won't ask me out on a date.

Then I'll say I'm breaking up with her because we don't go on dates anymore.

Then, I can ask Lisha out.

But Taylor can't know.

Or be there.

She's creepy. And weird.

I had hoped I wouldn't have her in any classes, but in History she sat next to me, and we got paired up for a project we don't start until next month.

It's something about a report, and I'm gonna try to con her into doing all the work.

I hear she's competitive.

I wonder if that's true?

My plan: (_Eitan_ Taylor)

So let's start.

_I bet you can't do the whole thing yourself!_

Can too! Watch me!

(does complete project)

There, all done. And ha! You owe me 10 bucks.

_Fine(fake sad face)_

End of plan

Let's hope it works! HAHAHAHA!!!

Lexi's POV

I wonder if Malisha is alright.

I mean, she went to the nurse's office _twice_.

I saw her walking home with Chris.

With_out_ Taylor. I wonder if Taylor and Malisha had a fight?

I wonder if Chris and Malisha are dating?

I mean, Chris has been crushin' on her since _forever_.

Malisha's dad would probably _**freak **_if he found out.

Ecspecially since he hates Taylor so much and being that Chris is Taylor's cousin.

Yikes!

**Hey guys, Taylor had to leave early but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya,**

**-M-**


	6. Cast Update!

**CAST UPDATE!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cloe: The smart one,

Sasha: The rapper,

Summer: The girl who shows too much,

Amber: The sophmore

Vanessa: The sweetie a.k.a the princess / pianist

Demi; the popular freshman

Andy; the nerdy freshman

Colby; Soccer Dude

Dylan: Baseball Dude.

CJ: The good twin (guy)

JC: The bad twin (guy)

Oriana: The rocker

Valentina: The romantic one (hehe like kevin jonas)

Lexi: The bad girl / manager

Alex: The nice one / Back-up singer

CAST:

Eitan: The part-time jerk

Meghan: The dancer / the dancer (for the band)

Taylor: The tom-boy / Guitar player and lead singer

Malisha: Head cheerleader, presidents daughter / Bass and lead singer


	7. That's Taylor For Ya!

Alex's POV

Man, Malisha must be havin' issues today.

Bad issues.

I mean, seriously.

The nurse's office, twice!!

I wonder what issues she has.

If you hadn't noticed, issues is my word of the day.

Tomorrow, it's gonna be bananza.

So anyway, I talked to Taylor, and she said she was gonna be busy after school.

Lexi and I didn't see her walking home with Chris and Lisha like she did every day in eighth, seventh, sixth, etc.

Have you ever wondered what Alex is short for?

I wondered when I was a little kid, and everybody called me Alex, but my mom told me that Alex was just a nickname.

It's short for Alexandra.

Lexi is short for Alexis.

Haha, we match!

Cuzs the ALEXandra, and aLEXIs.

Oh wait.

It's not that funny...

Oh wells.

Ok, well. I hung out with Eitan today!!

But I do EVERYDAY, so yeah.

But he wants to take me out on a date Saturday!

I hope he doesn't forget his wallet, AGAIN.

I'm down to like, 20 bucks.

Well, boyfriends for ya, I guess.

He's my first boyfriend, we started back in 7th.

It's been 2 years!

In high school, that's like, FOREVER!!

We're like the "It Couple" now.

That's ALWAYS been my dream.

Well, for 2 months, but yeah.

Meghan's POV

So, I was at dance practice, and I saw Taylor race by the building.

Weird.

She was wearing pink.

Not her usual hot pinks, magentas, etc.

But Light Pink.

Wow.

What in the WORLD WIDE WEB, is she up to?

She also had her hair in a perfect ponytail.

Usually it's down and messy, except when Julianne or her other sister wants to play with it.

Probably Julianne, her little sister makes it really messy.

Maybe she's decided to become girly!

I have to make her a fruity and pink basket.

Wait, I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

I should make the basket fruity and purple instead.

***THE NEXT DAY***

Demi's POV

I woke up and put on a super cute outfit.

Then I hopped on the bus, with that guy who looks geeky.

Yeah, I'm talking about my brother Andy.

I saw 4 people walking while I was staring out the window.

I recognized one of the girls, but not the other girls, or the blond guy.

The one I recognized was in my Math class.

Malisha Behar, she sat in front of me.

She's sweet, and got sent to the nurses office, TWICE.

So then, as we sped up, Andy decided to sit next to me.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me, sit next to me, think about me, or be near me" I said silently,

"Yeah, But the bus driver said.." he started.

"Just don't sit next to me!" I said, as he scooted out.

"Great" I said to myself, as the old yucky stuff from the stupid old bus rolled and messed up my new black flats.

"Huh?" Andy asked from behind me.

I glared at him, and he sunk behind the seat.

Just then, Malisha and her three friends walked in.

The bus driver pointed to the seats next to me, and they came over.

"Hey Malisha" I said as friendly as possible to her.

"Hey.. uh.. Demi?" she asked.

I nodded.

"This is Taylor, Meghan, and Chris" she said, pointing to each of them.

I looked behind me, and Andy looked scared silly for some reason.

I muttered to myself that he was such a geek, and Taylor must've heard a little bit.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

Malisha's POV

I sat down next to a guy that had some VERYgeeky glasses.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

I decided to be nice to him.

He's probably gonna get a lot of trash at school.

I mean, he even had those geeky shirts on, with the matching pants!

"Hi," I said to him.

He looked shocked that I was sitting by him _and_ talking to him.

"Hi?" he asked.

"I'm Malisha," I said.

"Uh.....Andy," Andy said nervously.

"You look pretty young to be 14," I said.

"I'm actually 13" he said, obviously feeling more comfortable now.

"Oh cool, you must be pretty smart to have skipped a grade," I said with a smile.

"Yeah.. I guess" he said, keeping a close eye on Taylor's head for some reason.

"You know," I said whispering in his ear. "You don't have to be so scared of Taylor. Just....make sure you don't get on her bad side."

"This kid in my Math class did last year, and he doesn't go to the same school as her anymore..." he said.

"That's Taylor for ya," I said with a sly smile, making sure Taylor heard.

She smiled back and said, "Yeah"

We giggled.

**We don't feel like doin' no authors note, so buh-bye!**


	8. Awkward Moments

Still Malisha's POV

Once we arrived I gave Andy a short bye and told him we could hang out later. He's actually really nice after you get past his shyness! Anyways, on my way to class, I bumped into Derrikke, literally.

"Ow," I said holding my head in my hand.

This time Derrikke had a 'posse' with him and they all started laughing except one that actually looked simpathetic towards me.

"Next time, you should step _around_," Derrikke said sarcastically.

"And what way is that?" I said with a little attitude and walked away. On my way there were a couple'Oohs, and Burns' from his friends. All I could do was smile. On my way to class, I spotted Andy so I went over to him.

"Hey!" I said still excited from what just happened.

"Hey," he replied.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Someone named Mr. Gobley," Andy said, once he did we both started cracking up laughing.

Then, I saw that guy in derrikke's "posse", heading toward us.

'_Why is he looking at me like that??' _I thought.

"Hey Malisha, sorry about what happened back there. I would've saved you if I could," the unknown guy said.

"Oh no problem..... wait, and how do you know my name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to look more suspicious, intead of nervous.

"We've been in the same class since kindergarden," he said.

My eyes went wide with embarrassment and nervousness. "oh. um-um-um r-re-re-really?" I gulped. "Sorry about that.....,"I said feeling naucious. "i feel like I'm gonna barf," I said, feeling like my face was turning green in sickness.

He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Um...What's your name??" I asked nervously.

"Jason. I sat next to your friend Taylor in 3rd grade, and I said that guys were better at sports than girls, so she beat me up on the playground. Gave me a black eye," Jason replied.

"Oh! I remember you! That was funny. If I would've known you were so sweet, I would've been stopping Taylor though," I said, blushing.

"Yeah, I did have the tendancey to pull some pigtails back then," he said with a sweet laugh.

I bit my lip.

"So....." I said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"So are you doing anything after school?" he asked.

Suddenly the bell rang and I had to head off to class.

"Table 13 in the cafeteria!" I shouted.

**Alex's POV (or as Malisha calls it, Tab.)**

I sighed. There I was at Table 13, with Malisha and Taylor and a bunch of other people.

But.... where in THE WORLD WIDE WEB was Eitan???

He was 7 minutes late.

I mean, sure, he's always late.

But 7 minutes later than his latest! He's probably on the other side of the cafeteria with that new girl from France.

He was staring at her all through French class. Even though she sat right in front of us....

Well Colette was beautiful. She had tan skin, and dark hair and deep blue eyes...... ugh I sound like a guy... or a...

That bad word that also means happy, but for girls... YUCK!!

But like I said, Colette is beautiful.

Unlike me with my tan skin and dark hair and deep blue eyes.

I'm TOTALLY ugly compared to her!

I should stop thinking things like this. Eitan is loyal and caring and all.

He's like a dog! And he's only cheated on me five times in the last month!

No problem-o, as my Spanish teacher would say.

Why am I taking French and Spanish?

Oh right, Lexi's taking Science for me, so we trade off.

Because Lexi's awesome at Science, and suck-ish at Spanish.

I mean, I'm pretty( of course I'm pretty, but not as pretty as Colette) bad at Spanish too, but I'm better.

We've never taken any pride in our Mexican heritage.

Because we don't have any Mexican heritage.

Suddenly my phone beeped.

Oh poop! We aren't supposed to have our phones at school.

I must've forgotten to turn it on silent when I checked my messages last period.

It was from Eitan.

_hey I cant come to lunch babe _it said.

I hate it when he calls me babe or baby! I have a name!

I rolled my eyes.

"What was that about?" Malisha asked.

"Eitan called me BABE again," I sighed.

She started LOLing.

Yeah, I speak in text talk, ya got a problem with that?

Suddenly this dude walked up to our table.

**Malisha's "Tab" (aka: POV... what does tab even mean Malisha??[ThisMessageHasBeenApprovedByTaylorButNotMalisha])**

"Hey Malisha," Jason said with a smile.

"Hey Jason! Sit, sit! It's like we're strangers!," I said as I giggled.

"Right," He said as he chuckled at me.

Just then Andy walked up. "This seat taken?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I smiled at him.

Jason sat on one side of me, Andy on the other.

Can I say _awkward_?

I think so.

"So Malisha, are you doing anything after school?" they both asked at once.

"I am now," I said with a smile.

"I wanted to see if you could go with me to the aquarium." Andy asked.

"Really? Cuz I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go to the park." Jason said.

"Actually! I wanted her to go to my house!," Taylor said saving the day.

"Sorry Tay, but they asked first," I answered playying along.

"Wanna bet?" She raised her eyebrow at the guys.

"It's ok Malisha, we can hang another time!" Jason said nervously.

"Yeah! We could totally go to the aquarium another day!" Andy said just as nervous as Jason.

I bit my lip. "You sure you guys??"

"Possitive," They answered.

"Ok. Guess I'm Going to your house Tay!" I finished lunch and went to fifth period.

Which I just so happened to have with Jason.

_Great, _I thought, _another awkward moment!_

_**Hope you liked it! Tay was here but she had to leave.....anyways! Yada yada yada. Blah blah blah. **_

_**Peace Love Goodbye!**_

_**-M-**_


	9. Dating

**Chris's POV**

Me and Malisha haven't made eye contact since the kiss. I really, really like her, but I don't know what to do. I saw those two guys flirting with her at lunch. I wish I knew how to talk to her. I get all.....awkward inside whenever I'm around her. Does that mean we're soul-mates? I'm not sure. Maybe I should get some advice from Tay. I mean, they are best friends! My only doubt is that Taylor will beat me into a pulp. Even though we're cousins, that doesn't change a thing. She'd kill me if I got her mad enough. Maybe that's not such a good idea....Maybe I should ask Alex instead. Maybe she isn't as close to Malisha as Taylor, but I know she'll at least try to help. Instead of beat me up. Yeah.... Alex would be the best choice....or Meaghan....nah, Alex. After school I went up to Alex.

"Hey Alex" I said.

"Hey Chris, What's up?" she asked me.

"I was wondering.."I stalled.

"Wondering what?" she asked, putting a book into her locker.

"If...If you could help me," I started.

"Help you with....." she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I took a deep breath and continued. "If you could help me get a date," I said.

"With Malisha," I finished.

"Oooh. I'd love to help, but she's got other guys after her, so I dunno if we can do it. But I'll try," she said.

"That's all I ask," I said smiling. "So. How do we do it?"

"I can get you two locked in a closet and then are forced to hang out and then ask her on a date." she said

With my wide eyes I answered politely. "Are you sure that's the only way?"

"No, That's just the first thing that came to me." she replied.

"Good," I sighed with relief.

"Or, you can ask her to come over to do homework, and do the same thing, just not in a closet." she suggested.

"I can't just ask her out in the open! Can I?" I asked.

"I don't know. Or I can ask her for you." she said.

"I wanna be the one to ask her. It's just ever since we kissed, she won't even look at me!" My eyes went wide as I realized what I just said.

"You kissed? That means she HAS to say yes!" Alex exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Its like the dating law. Rule Number 17, if you kiss a guy/girl before you start dating, you have to say Yes if they ask you out." she explained.

"This is more confusing than I thought. I mean, since we kissed she HAS to say yes?? It doesn't make sense." I said.

"It's in the Dating Law Book" she said, pulling a book out of her locker and handing it to me.

"You keep it in your locker?" I said as I tried not to laugh at her.

"Well, I don't have any bookshelves in my room. I don't read." she said, laughing at the last part.

"For someone who doesn't like reading, I sure see you reading alot," I chuckled.

"I get large books, put my books like this one and The Big Book About Boys in side of them and read." she explained.

I laughed. "I get it."

"Or sometimes, I just stare at the words."

"Weird.......OK. So you think I can just ask her and she'll say yes? Honestly, I don't think I have the guts to ask her," I said.

"I'm sure you do, it's easy. You just walk up to her, and say, 'Wanna go on a date?' and she'll say yes or no, and if it's no then we need to keep working,"

"So right now, you want me to want up to her and say 'Hey Malisha wanna go out on a date friday night'?? Not gonna happen!" I replied.

"Why not?" A voice behind me said.

"Because," I said turning around. "What if she says no," I said and after I said that I saw who it was.

"And what if I say yes?" Malisha said.

I was still completly shocked.

"Ohhh.... this is a bit awkward, so I'm just gonna go." Alex said, taking the Dating Law Book and putting it in her locker, before walking away.

"So, if I were to ask you out, what would the answer be.... Theoretically!" I exclaimed.

"Oh theoretically?" Malisha asked smiling.

I just nodded nervously.

"I don't know. You just gonna have to take a chance," Malisha replied. That made me more nervous than anything.

I cleared my throat. "Malisha, will you....go out....with me?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

I watched as she smiled. And then, the answer that I had been waiting for. "Definetly!" she said giggling.

"Ok, so when are you free?" I asked, smiling.

"Friday good for you?" Malisha asked.

"Yeah, movies?"

"If we can have dinner afterwards and I get to pay for my ticket," she pushed.

Suddenly Taylor appeared. "How about the three of us go to my place so Jason and Andy don't get suspicious" she suggested.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Right as she said 'So' and why do you care?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't. And good planning Tay! I completly forgot about that," Malisha said laughing.

"Let's get going." I said, walking to the door.

Malisha's POV

I can't believe it! This is the best day of my life! Chris finally asked me out! I can't believe it!

I also can't believe I forgot about Andy and Jason. If I went with Chris, I think they would definatly be suspisious. So Taylor, Chris, and I were walking to Tay's house, me in the middle of them. Chris actually held my hand! This is incredibly awesome!

I looked at him and smiled as he smiled back.

"Will you guys quit this mushy gushy stuff! It's torcher!" Taylor said half joking.

I started to laugh. "Ok," I said seriously.

This was a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

_Check out my profile page please! I just updated it and I need you to send me messages! If you want you can send a private message too. Also, I would like it if you told me your favorite stories, cuz whichever one is the most liked, I will be updating it once a week at the least._

_PLG,_

_-M-_


	11. Okay

Okay, so you've most likely realized I haven't written in a long while. Well, I'm sick…it's really bad and well…

Okay so, my friend Mikki will take over for me. I hope you love her writing…all of it will be posted on the MikkiTail account.

-M-


End file.
